No hay tiempo
by himurax
Summary: Intro: que pasa cuando estas demasiado tiempo compartiendo con otros, que pasa cuando la historia de cada uno que lleva a cuestas, deja de importar. La situación no deja mucho espacio para pensarlo mucho, el tiempo vale mas que el oro, que harías, ¿qué haría Rick? Hay espacio para una relación en medio de este caos, en medio de este infierno. R/D


Ya no hay tiempo

Intro: que pasa cuando estas demasiado tiempo compartiendo con otros, que pasa cuando la historia de cada uno que lleva a cuestas, deja de importar. La situación no deja mucho espacio para pensarlo mucho, el tiempo vale mas que el oro, que harías, ¿qué haría Rick? Hay espacio para una relación en medio de este caos, en medio de este infierno. Parece ser que una simple ronda puede dar mas respuestas que semanas de pensarlo.

Alerta: Algunos Spoilers hasta parte de la tercera temporada, algunos hechos son cambiados para ajustar la historia.

- Todo marcha con normalidad en la prisión, parece que este es ya un hogar, merece ese título, un lugar limpio de caminantes, una tarea diaria no se pueden dar el lujo de bajar la guardia pero al fin ya han dejado de moverse de un lugar a otro, Beth esta mas tranquila, la pobre chica es muy dulce, nunca debió haber conocido este mundo echado a perder, un mundo donde la felicidad plena es una historia de hadas, un sueño o un deseo, pero algo lejano, ha decidido volcar su cariño por la pequeña Grimes, ella piensa que un lugar como la prisión que aunque lúgubre, en si mismo es un lugar libre de esas cosas, caminantes, seres comunes y corrientes convertidos en monstruos, caminantes es solo una definición de infierno piensa la chica, pero aquí tal vez la nena, pueda tal vez algún día sonreírle a su padre, charlar con el ya en ese entonces ya un hombre Carl, un chico que solo debió atender a sus estudios, a sus amigos y a sus padres.

Beth (pensando): no es justo, pero tenemos un día mas… otra vez, otro día mas, un regalo ya no de dios, un regalo de Rick, de Daryl, de Glenn y Maggie. Creo que si mi mamá estuviera viéndome desde el mas allá, me viera con cariño y alegría por haber formado ya otra familia, todos son mi familia, y Dios, tal vez algún día tenga mi propio hijo o hija, tal vez encontremos un hospital, tal vez mi padre me ayude, tal vez es mucho soñar…

Beth: oye Carl

Carl: dime

Beth: Carl has pensado en que habrá mas allá de este infierno al que ya estamos acostumbrados, disculpa Carl, no quiero molestar a nadie, pero estoy desesperada y no puedo platicar con nadie, Carl casi eres de mi edad, me refiero, los demás ya son mayores, y tu has madurado mucho.

Carl: no lo se, no se si algún día yo me convierta en un caminante, no se si todos estamos condenados o mas cerca de la salvación. No se, no lo se. Beth, disculpa que no te de ánimos, pero no quiero mentir, las mentiras destrozaron a mi padre, ya conoces la historia… mi mamá, Shane. No quiero hacer de las mentiras este infierno aun peor. Por eso soy sincero.

Beth: yo estoy contenta, lo que se puede considerar contenta por vivir otro día, por poder cuidar a tu pequeña hermanita, es un angel para mi, es una estrella, un verdadero milagro en medio de este caos… sabes cuando la veo no para cuidarla sino para ver su hermosa carita, veo que es posible cosas buenas, no me tomes mal o por una chica que cree en cuentos de hadas. Eso se murió cuando vi a mi madre… cuando vi lo que quedo de ella, perdón por el sentimentalismo. Creo que no tiene nada malo ser honesta como tu, aunque mi realidad es distinta, yo soy honesta y soy vulnerable, lo se. Pero querido Carl. Es posible la belleza, aun en medio de este infierno

Carl: sabes mi papá me contó que una razón para seguir yo se la di, cuando me dispararon aquella vez cerca de tu granja, lo primero que dije cuando desperté fue algo hermoso, aquel ciervo, que me miro a los ojos y no me tuvo miedo, esa fue la prueba que Jenner estaba equivocado, hay más, por lo que vale la pena vivir, aun en este mundo. Yo vi a mi hermana y el amor, no lo conozco, pero se que Glenn y Maggie se aman. Creo que aunque dicen que soy maduro, aun no tengo la edad para amar, creo que mis opciones son limitadas, creo querida Beth que tu eres mi única opción, pero el amor es de dos, no algo que se imponga, no algo que se deba dar, es mas bien algo que se comparte. Perdón Beth, disculpa que te incomode pero no veo ningún caso en ser hipócrita en un mundo como este, estoy convencido que la honestidad es algo que nos puede salvar de la locura.

Beth: no te disculpes Carl, yo misma lo quise decir antes, te quiero Carl, pero aunque me duele mucho, creo que debemos esperar, discúlpame Carl, somos tan jóvenes y pensamos como los mayores, al menos eso creo, yo no soy la misma desde que intenté abandonar este mundo por mi propia mano, quiero decir cuando ya no quería vivir mas en este mundo, cuando me quise suicidar, los quiero a todos, son mi familia ahora, ya no solo Hershel o Maggie.

Ambos se abrazan, Carl abraza a Beth con ternura y tal vez un destello de deseo en su cuerpo que apenas ha empezado a desear la compañía de una mujer. Pero es temprano piensa, aun es temprano y aun piensa en Beth como una amiga, talvez como una compañera de escuela, en otro universo, tal vez como una vecina mas en ese mundo hipotético donde todo es normal.

Glenn hace guardia y misteriosamente quien sigue en hacer guardia es Maggie, esos bastardos piensa Daryl, no como insulto, sino divertido, nada es igual desde haberlos sorprendido en la torre.

Daryl (pensando): me da gusto por ellos, ese koreano no pierde el tiempo, (piensa mientras sonríe para si mismo) ojala pudiera tener algo parecido, pero bueno se hace lo que se puede, en ese mundo de mierda. Andrea me provocaba algo pero senos dulces como mi hermano la llamó se perdió, es una lastima, espero que este bien, de verdad espero no le haya pasado como a su hermana.

Rick: Daryl, otra vez esta Maggie con Glenn,… niños, les dan una torre once condones y hacen maravillas.. que, porque me miras así, es verdad.

Daryl: lo se, es solo que no estoy acostumbrado a que hables de sexo.

Rick: si lo se, pero ya ha pasado tiempo desde la ultima vez que… bueno algunas veces con Lori, pero embarazada y con toda la mierda que pasamos, no lo hacia fácil.

Daryl: no se que decir Rick, lo siento, así es la vida.

Rick: no Daryl, no, así es esta vida, la que nos toco vivir, ahora hacemos lo que podemos, cuando miro a Carl, se me hace difícil verlo como hijo, y eso duele, ahora es otro mercenario, otro combatiente que hace que este lugar sea seguro, creo que ha sido así desde que le disparo a Shane. Desde que yo decidí acabar con la vida de Shane de la amenaza constante a todos y a mi propia vida. Ese es el tipo de cosas que ha creado este maldito mundo.

Daryl: Rick te recuerdo que estamos vivos, y eso muy pocos en este mundo lo puede decir, estamos vivos amigo "Rick Grimes"

Rick: claro que lo se, y no me arrepiento de haber dejado a Jenner tomar su decisión. No digo que haya sido fácil para el, pero no ha visto los amaneceres que nosotros, no ha hecho una nueva familia como nosotros, no ha escuchado de nuevo el lamento de un bebe como nosotros. En comparación con el, por decirlo de alguna manera, estamos en el paraíso y el, el en el limbo, se rindió demasiado pronto.

Daryl: amigo! No se si estar triste o feliz… pero te diré algo… tengo una sorpresa para ti, mira es algo… como decirlo, especial y limitado… mañana en la guardia de Glenn y Maggie.

Rick: ok

Rick se pregunta que será, no quiso indagar mas, no quiso echar a perder la sorpresa con preguntas tontas, al fin y al cabo que dejo de ser un adolescente ya hace mucho. Pero se pregunta que será, cigarros tenemos, pocos pero hay suficientes cajetillas para cada uno, será una botella de vino, o (divirtiéndose Champage) o no, no puede ser eso no tenemos refrigerador, una cámara fotográfica, aunque buena, solo nos serviría una polaroid. ¿Que será?, bueno mañana lo sabré.

Al día siguiente, todo transcurre con normalidad, carol haciendo limpieza, Beth de niñera, Hersel leyendo por segunda vez un libro de medicina general que encontraron en una excursión, que cada vez que lo ojea, se da cuenta que ser veterinario es adecuado ya que sus nuevos pacientes, deben ser cuidados sin mayores delicadezas, sin hospital, hay que aguantar mucho, pero tal vez son los lloriqueos lo que implícitamente esta prohibido, todos han pasado por tantas cosas, han perdido gente, por lo que lamentarse es una vil perdida de tiempo y energía.

Rick: entonces que es… (le dice a Daryl, con cuidado lejos de los demás, pero aun a su vista)

Daryl: debemos ir a otro pabellón. Es algo limitado y no podemos compartirlo con todos, lo siento Rick pero también se trata de una oferta limitada.

Rick: esta bien.

Ambos caminan hacia un corredor oscuro, le pone mas nervioso a Rick que a Daryl, pero aun así siguen, no soy inexperto "matando" caminantes, estoy preparado piensa Rick, pero no quiere que la sorpresa se arruine, lo arruinen esas cosas repugnantes.

Daryl: aquí esta bien (cerrando unas rejas) tengo un juego de llaves, ¿qué crees que hago Rick en mi tiempo libre?, no es el pabellón la sorpresa, se lo diremos a todos muy pronto, tendremos mas espacio, lo he limpiado y es seguro al menos de los caminantes una vez que se cierran estas rejas, mira vamos a esa celda, parece haber sido de un delincuente muy limpio, uno obsesivo compulsivo de la limpieza o tal vez de nadie, no lo sabemos, lo que si se es que esta mas limpio que un piso de un hotel 5 estrellas, sorprendente … ¿no crees?

Rick: si es sorprendente… pero que limpiaras esto tu solo,

Daryl: no fue difícil, la verdad lo difícil fue afuera, aquí con las rejas es mas sencillo, pero pude venir solo de día, no quise arriesgarme, además aunque esta limpio gastar baterías para las linternas no es algo inteligente. En fin. Mira Rick, lo que tengo aquí. Sacando una bolsa de plástico.

Rick: eso es…

Daryl: si es marihuana, hay una pequeña planta en el patio, escondida, creo que les pertenecía a los reclusos, no importa, sabes, la mierda que mi hermano consumía, no me parece buena idea, pero esto. Mmhum es natural… (riéndose).

Rick: creo que tendré que arrestarte y usar esto como evidencia, recuerda que soy policía (le dijo divirtiéndose con la frese)

Daryl: hijo de puta (riéndose), bueno quieres o no.

Rick: claro, creo que si ya he matado a caminantes como a humanos, fumar marihuana no lo hará aun peor, me voy a ir al infierno de todas maneras…

Daryl: Rick tus manos están limpias, eres un hombre honorable, para mi.

Despues de un rato ambos fumando sonriendo sin ningún motivo en particular, con una risita en ambos que aun es mas rara en Rick, una que no tenia desde hace meses.

Rick: a que buena es esta cosa, me hace olvidar, y aaa (bostezando) me relaja, tenias razón es algo limitado ya llevamos algo fumado (con risitas)

Daryl: bueno ya eres oficialmente un hombre peligroso (riendo mas fuerte por lo de "oficialmente" a un oficial…) como sea, ven, votea,

Rick sin cuestionar, sin ganas ya de negarse voltea dando la espalda a Daryl, que sin previo aviso empieza a masajearle los hombros, de manera delicada pero casi como lo haría un masajista profesional.

Daryl: tienes un gran nudo Sr. Grimes,

Rick: claro matar caminantes cansa

Daryl: ¿fumar cannabis no?

Rick: no.

Ambos se ríen, saben que son tonterías pero no les importa siguen…

Rick: eso me relaja así como tu masaje

Daryl: ¿Te gusta? (masajeándole ya no solo los hombros sino toda la espalda, y la espalda baja con los pulgares, pero tiene que tomar a Rick por la cintura para hacerlo)

Rick: si

Daryl: ¿te gusta como te masajeo?

Rick: oh si.

Por alguna razón, Rick se desabotona la camisa, talvez por que le estaba dando calor las manos tibias de Daryl, tal vez porque pensaba que seria mejor no tener tela encima, tal vez sin pensar, pero no importaba, de lo que no se dio cuenta Rick, es que Daryl, también se quito su camisa, de cuando en cuando el pecho de Daryl rozaba levemente con la espalda de Rick, sin intención pero eso es lo que pasaba, Daryl empezó a tocar los hombros y antebrazos de Rick como masajeándolos, Rick estaba nervioso, agitado, pero extrañamente a gusto, de que otro ser lo tocara, de que su amigo le ayudara a dejar la tensión por un rato. Daryl estaba a punto de abrazar a su amigo por la espalda con ambas manos, cuando Rick se separo un poco bruscamente, Daryl pensó (o la cagué, Rick me romperá la cara) pero Rick se pone delante de Daryl, estudiándolo, viéndolo, sin sonrisa, pero tampoco enojado, con esa mirada extraña, indescifrable que muchas veces pone cuando piensa profundamente en algo, con una ceja levantada, Daryl empezó a evadir esa mirada de zafiro, la pena se apodero tanto de el que empezó a temblar

Daryl: Rick lo siento, no quise ofenderte, solo es que …

Rick: esta bien, tu solo querías compartir la marihuana conmigo, una cosa llevo a la otra y nos quitamos las camisas y así…

Daryl: exacto eso es, (sonriendo un con el efecto de la droga)

Rick: ¿seguro? (sospechoso, pero aun riéndose)

Rick abraza a Daryl, lentamente, Daryl se arquea para evitar mas contacto que el debido entre amigos, pero Rick jala de la cintura a Daryl, y ambos quedan abrazados tocándose, sintiendo su tibia piel de cada uno, el sudor y hasta el aroma, Daryl, se siente aliviado, aunque se siente extraño que Rick mueva sus manos de arriba hacia abajo repetidamente y lentamente.

Rick: Te quiero Daryl, ¿no te habías dado cuenta?

Daryl: siente como le latía el corazón rápidamente, hacía lo posible por tranquilizarse, ya que aun no se separaban y tanto el como Rick podían sentir el latido del corazón de ambos.

Rick: no así no, idiota (riéndose), siempre te he querido eres familia una vez al menos te lo dije, pero no creí nunca que tendrías el valor de querer tener mas que a un hermano y amigo.

Daryl: sabes Rick, yo tampoco, tal vez soy idiota, tal vez soy egoísta,

Rick: Tal vez eres las dos cosas (riéndose como niño que ha oído un chiste)

Daryl: te quiero Rick, pero hasta ahora pensé que todo esto seria imposible

Rick: ya vez que no, solo hizo falta ofrecerle drogas a un policía para poderlo llevar a la cárcel… (en tono irónico), hey mírame (dejando por un momento de acariciar la espalda de Daryl y empezando a tomar su cara con sus manos)

Te quiero Daryl, y eso es lo que importa, lo demás es basura, no creí volver a sentir esto otra vez pero pasó,

Daryl: ¿no te importa que yo sea… emm no completamente heterosexual?

Rick: creo que a nadie le importa, no le importo a Merle, no le importa a Carol, seguro que no es algo que debes cargar Daryl.

Daryl: Rick (temblando, ahora en un estado de vulnerabilidad que a pesar del momento aun sorprendía a Rick)

Rick: No importa, en estos días de la tierra, bajo estas circunstancias, en la que solo hay carne blanca y carne negra, creo que muchas reglas se han ido al caño, no me importan las categorías o definiciones "no completamente heterosexual (la frase de forma divertido)" solo importa que te quiero estimado Daryl, pero el amor debe ser compartido, es lo que siempre le digo a Carl, es algo de dos, tu me elegiste, y yo te correspondo, no porque te haga un favor sino por… tal vez soy "idiota y egoísta" (divertido soltando una risita apagada) quiero sentir amor y que me acaricien, las opciones son pocas, pero no es ese el punto, sino que me gusta estar contigo, cuando te fuiste me pregunté que pasaría con Carol, pero en realidad quise decir… ¿Qué pasará conmigo?, te dije que te necesitaba, y cuando regresaste justo en el momento ideal, me salvaste la vida, eso solo lo hace alguien que te ama, tal vez no necesariamente amor romántico, pero dejaste a Merle, lo dejaste por nosotros, o por mi…

Daryl: (abrazando a Rick de manera que su cabeza esta apoyada en el hombro de Rick, abrazando dulcemente y con los brazos rodeando la cintura de Rick), no se Rick, abandone a mi hermano, y lo siento pero el casi me mata, por simular, ante esa gente. Rick se que tu no harías eso, tu arriesgaste todo por Glenn y Maggie, se que eso es amor, pero siento que es el tipo de amor que sientes por hijos.

Rick…(divertido) Glenn y Maggie son nuestros hijos (riéndose)

Rick: ¡yo soy el padre y tu eres la madre!

Daryl: púdrete (riéndose), en serio Rick… crees que…

Rick alejo a Daryl, solo para poner su frente junto a la frente del otro, noto como entre cerraba la boca Daryl, noto la urgencia de Daryl tenia de compartir con el, Rick beso su mejilla, luego sus labios, de forma tierna, sin dejar penetrar humedad, al menos no debía ser así, luego volvió a acariciar su rostro y Rick beso sus labios, su labio superior, luego bajo la mano empezó a masajear los pezones de Daryl, tal vez como pago por haber recibido el masaje mas temprano, le bajo los pantalones, luego el se los quitó a si mismo, se quedaron desnudos y sobre la cama tipo litera en la cama inferior Rick se acostó encima de Daryl, sentían los dos al mismo tiempo sus latidos del corazón, su pequeños gemidos, su excitación, Rick sabia que detrás de esa fachada de chico rudo de Daryl, no podría ser capaz de manchar cualquier respeto que le tuviera a Rick, por lo que Rick metió una mano entre ambos cuerpos quedo muy ajustada pero eso fue para acomodarse sus penes, aunque totalmente erectos, ahora estaban justo uno rozando al otro, Rick se empezó a mover de abajo hacia delante, al tiempo que se besaban, luego Daryl decidió tomar un poco de iniciativa, y se levanto ahora el bajo la mano y formo un tipo cono donde seguían en la misma experiencia un tanto onanica, erótica pero de pasión, sexo, pero con alguien que de verdad le importaba, no querían hacer otra cosa mas que disfrutar el rozamiento de sus genitales, implícitamente querían que la primera experiencia no involucrara dolor para ninguno de los dos, solo satisfacción de algo que Daryl necesito desde el primer momento que lo vio, y que Rick comenzó a plantearse después de la muerte de Lori. De pronto sin esperarlo Daryl tembló estrepitosamente casi encaja las uñas en los brazos de Rick y tuvo el mejor orgasmo de su vida, Rick resistió un poco mas pero no mucho.

Rick: Daryl conservemos este pabellón como sorpresa otros días mas, lo siento quisiera decir que para todo el tiempo pero sabes que es imposible, necesitamos espacio.

estando Rick ya boca abajo en la cama y con la cara a un lado, daryl sobre el abrazándolo a la luz de un par de velas, podían sentir que era lo mas romántico que han vivido desde hace ya tanto.

Daryl: lo se, no es necesario que lo digas, pero lo que me preocupa es… los demás y … Carol.

Rick: lo esperan de ti, pero no de mi, no me importa, este es el tipo de amor que solo nosotros entendemos, somos guerreros, yo te admiro, quizá por eso te empecé a querer. Daryl no te preocupes, amar no debe ser una vergüenza.

Ya en el pabellón de los demás, Rick abrazo por la espalda a Daryl, no pareció sospechoso, solo un curioso gesto de afecto, en esos días se desaparecían de los demás, iban a hacer excursiones, que no siempre eran redituables, algunas veces traían cosas necesarias, pero consigo cosas antes insulsas ahora consideras un lujo, chicles, una bolsa de café gourmet, lata de alcohol a modo de pequeña estufa, vino añejo, revistas de moda, a todos ponía contentos.

Hershel (fue el primero en hablar) Rick: he visto como miras al campirano y en estos tiempos extraños y locos, lo único que te puedo decir es que vivas tu vida lo mejor que puedas, yo te doy mi apoyo y mi bendición, Daryl es buen chico, Rick creo que debo darte las gracias por haberme salvado la vida, quien soy yo para juzgarte.

Rick: Hersel, gracias por decirme esto en privado, sabes eres como un padre para mi y es muy importante tu apoyo para mi, gracias.

a los pocos días justo cuando maggie había terminado su ronda era el turno de Daryl, pero Rick se escabullo y con la inteligencia que lo había distinguido hasta ahora, hizo lo posible para ver a Daryl, para al menos una sesión de besos tiernos y abrazos que tanto les hacia bien a los dos, pero Glenn, pensaba exactamente lo mismo que Rick, el chico asiático en vez de ver a su bella pareja, vio a Rick y Daryl besándose de la manera mas tierna, justo como lo hacen una pareja profundamente enamorada, si con pasión pero también con ternura, con deseo y profundo cariño, Glenn quedó pasmado, no lograba procesar lo que veía, pero luego recobró el sentido del aquí y el ahora, se dijo así mismo, Rick se merece el tipo de amor que el desee, con quien lo desee, el es un ser valioso, todos le debemos la vida, quien soy yo para aprobar lo que el mismo desee para si mismo. En la tarde justo al atardecer, quiso hablar con Rick.

Glenn: Hola Rick, puedo hablar contigo en privado, (un poco nervioso)

Rick: Claro

Glenn: Eee. Mira voy a ser directo, te vi a ti y a Daryl besándose, Rick nadie en el mundo debe entrometerse en esa parte de tu vida, pero quiero platicarlo porque quiero preguntarte como deseas que te apoye, es decir, no quisiera ver a tu hijo herido o decepcionado, si quieres puedo cambiar turnos de rondas contigo para que …

Rick: Glenn te lo agradezco, pero si tienes razón, nadie tiene derecho en intervenir en mis relaciones sentimentales, se que lo haces por que somos amigos, pero creo que Carl a pesar de su edad, comprenderá que si puedes amar a alguien debes aprovechar antes de que nuestro tiempo se termine, tu mismo lo dijiste una ves, dijiste que pensabas en que "quizás mañana estarías muerto" cuando tuviste sexo con Maggie, mira no deseo que pienses que te estoy mandando al carajo, sino que soy sincero, eso para mi es importante, Glenn tu amas, y creo que estoy sintiendo algo otra vez, confiando en alguien, sabes que para mi no es fácil después de que mi esposa se portará como una perra fría, fue difícil para mi, viví mi propio infierno personal, Shane y Lori me despedazaron, querido amigo Glenn, estuve triste, con rabia, con ira, pero de pronto casi en mi ultimo suspiro Daryl me salvo, yo me volví loco de tristeza cuando se fue, pero su regreso marco mi vida, nunca me imagine que el sintiera mas de lo que yo empecé a sentir por el, pero ya ves, ese tal Kinsey tenia razón, no lo se, lo único que se es que vivimos a prisa, y no hay segundas oportunidades, ni mucho tiempo para decidir.

Glenn: no es mi intención ofenderte Rick, nunca la ha sido, ni cuando estuve enojado contigo cuando alucinabas, es solo que quiero que sepas que tu eres mi sangre, si se que no tenemos parentesco consanguíneo, lo digo en el sentido del amor, te estimo mucho y te considero como un hermano mayor, no se, como que pero me caíste bien desde que te vi, como tu no hay mucha gente en este mundo, precisamente porque somos muy unidos, no considero que deba meterme en tus asuntos, al contrario, quiero que sepas que no cambia en lo absoluto lo que pienso de ti, eres un gran tipo Rick

Rick: Gracias Glenn,

Glenn sonriendo y tomando del brazo a Rick, como un gesto de los viejos y estimados amigos que son, en ese instante Rick supo que todo estaba en su lugar, en el lugar correcto en el tiempo correcto, al mismo tiempo, se decía que Carl no debía de juzgarlo, debía entender, pero no deseaba ir con la cabeza baja, pero tampoco debía buscar su aceptación, ya que no estaba haciendo nada malo.

Rick: Carl, debo decirte algo…

Carl: lo sé, se que te gusta Daryl, se que… bueno me imagino que hacen en ese pabellón que espero pronto nos entreguen, nos hace falta, tu lo sabes mas que nadie.

Rick: ¿Entonces no te importa? Quiero decir, ¿esta bien para ti?

Carl: se que mi opinión no cambiará en nada tus acciones, antes tal vez, pero ya no mas, así que no solo es que me conforme, sino que esta bien, ¿quién no quiere sentir algo diferente de miedo a morir? A demás siempre supe que mi mamá y Shane, bueno era mamá, pero me imagino que Daryl te ha dado mas satisfacciones que Lori en toda su vida.

Rick: (agachándose para estar a la misma altura de su hijo) sabes, no es del todo cierto, tuvimos muchos buenos momentos, te tuvimos a ti y a tu hermana. (recordando que no sabia si en realidad era de su sangre, es decir, su hija biológica, recordó que en algún momento llego a odiar a su propia esposa y que ya no se ponía mas su anillo de matrimonio) te tuvimos a ti Carl, estuvimos juntos y te vimos crecer, bueno hasta antes de este desastre. Pero así son las cosas, no se si te parece bien, o no, pero así son las cosas, quisiera decir algo mas inteligente, pero no soy mi padre, ya te lo había comentado.

Carl: papá, aquí nadie es estúpido, si fuéramos estúpidos estaríamos muertos, pero creo que si aunque le duela a Carol y lo este aceptando y con cariño te vea de reojo no con recelo, y después de lo que has hecho para mantenernos con vida, tienes el derecho de emplear parte de tu vida a algo que valga la pena, para ti es Daryl, para mi Beth, pero por ahora espero vivamos más, quiero crecer mas (con una risilla divertida)

En la comida, ya todos reunidos, Rick abraza con un solo brazo a Daryl, el se empieza a incomodar mas por pena que por otra cosa.

Carol: Daryl, querido, esta bien, ya todos lo saben menos tu, todos somos amigos y familia, me alegra que estés feliz, por fin has encontrado el tipo de felicidad que te hacia falta, ya has encontrado tu lugar en este mundo, ojala Merle también lo logre, donde quiera que este, pero tu ya lo lograste, no te preocupes por mi, sabes después de mi esposo y de Sophia, no deseo volver a sufrir, y ciertamente no sufriré por ti, ya no mas. Te quiero y estuve, creo que estoy aun enamorada de ti pero, el sufrimiento es algo a lo que llegue acostumbrarme, pero ya no mas querido Daryl. Además, tengo a mi amigo bigotes lindos que después enterarse de que no soy lesbiana, bueno, digamos que desea ser mas que amigo mío, sabes el es sureño y aunque les sorprenda a todos, me gustan los sureños, creo que deseo casarme algún día, con el, Hershel me dijo que me podría ayudar. Claro que ya hay una lista, primero va su hija y Glenn, ay Daryl, te quiero mucho pero bueno no quiero llenar de rosas de Cherokee este lugar.

Rick: Carol, no se que decir (sin lograr contener sus lagrimas) los quiero a todos, bueno a Daryl un poco mas (dejando escapar una risa fuerte),

Daryl: Jenner estaba tan equivocado, el jamás podrá sentir algo así, porque el esta calcinado en el CDC, el hijo de perra quería matarnos, si supiera que si hay vida, aun en este mundo. Hay… amor.

Esa noche por primera vez Rick y Daryl compartieron una celda no es que tuvieran sexo desenfrenado, tampoco es que no lo hayan hecho, solo es que mas eran como una vieja pareja de amantes, acostumbrados uno al otro, los demás no solo no tuvieron pesadillas esa noche sino que hasta pudieron sentir el aire mas liviano, pudieron sentir una alegría extraña, pero que importaba, que sea extraña, eso es precisamente lo que deseaban, un sorbo de vida en medio de ese infierno, se sentían como en un oasis, en su propio oasis lleno de vida.


End file.
